Brain Drain
Brain Drain is the 73th episode of Charmed. Guest Starring * Alastair Duncan as Alastair * Rachel Wilson as Becca * Krista Allen as The Oracle * Bennet Guillory as The Source Co-Starring * Whitney Dylan as Wendy * Tom Billett as Bounty Hunter #1 * Eric Ware as Orderly #1 Featuring * Sheila J. Cavanaugh as Patient #2 * Angela Oh as Patient #3 Plot Piper plans a baby shower for her friend Wendy. Phoebe tries to encourage Piper to have children of her own. Piper isn't willing to have children in the face of constant demon attacks. Speaking of demons dropping in, Cole shimmers in and warns of a chameleon in the house, a demon disguised as an object, a spy for the Source. Piper freezes the room and then unfreezes Cole. They spot a lamp of unknown origin, which turns into the chameleon. He battles Cole and retreats. Cole wants to catch the chameleon and learn of the Source's plans. In the underworld, the Source scolds the chameleon, Alastair. Alastair convinces the Source to accelerate his plans; the Source then vanquishes Alastair and summons the Oracle. The Oracle suggests taking advantage of Piper's yearning. Piper hosts the baby shower at P3. Her friends note that she had mostly disappeared for the last three years. She is disappointed when her cell phone rings. She ignores it and then Leo orbs in to lead her away; her sisters think they have found Alastair. Piper has serious doubts about being a witch. The witches go to where they thought the chameleon was, but do not find him. They split up to search again. A demon stalks Piper and blasts her against a wall. Piper finds herself in a dream, in which the manor is a mental hospital and Leo and Alastair are psychiatrists. She tries to vanquish Alastair, in vain. In the underworld, Piper's real location is revealed: the Source is projecting this fantasy into her mind. Cole tells the other sisters and Leo that Piper is in the underworld. Cole and Leo go to the underworld to try to find her. "Alastair" tries to convince Piper that she isn't a witch, that she has no sisters and that Prue is recovered, not dead. Within the dream, Phoebe unties Piper and Paige and enter the attic. They find Cole under electroshock therapy and throw the doctor off of him. The "Book of Shadows" turns out to be but a collection of crayon drawings. They flee from "Halliwell Hospital" and into the street. Piper sees a purse snatcher run into traffic and tries to overtake him, but is hit by a car which she tried in vain to freeze. In the real world, Phoebe and Paige try spells to call Piper back, but none of them work. Paige remembers Leo's mention of the power-relinquishing spell, and thinks that the Source wants to make her say it. In the dream, Piper wakes up in a hospital bed. "Alastair" tries to convince Piper to say the spell. In the underworld, Leo and Cole battle demons while they look for Piper. Leo can't sense her accurately, but knows she's hurt. Cole decides to go find the Source; he lets a demon blast him on purpose and two demons drag him away. Leo follows them in secret. In the dream, Leo tends Piper's injuries. It turns out that Leo and Piper are lovers in the dream as well, though not yet married. In the underworld, the two bounty hunters contact the Oracle, and announce they have captured Belthazor. The Oracle tells them to wait for their bounty. In the dream, Piper is taken to the garden by the manor and her friends from the baby shower visit. Becca lets Piper hold her baby for a moment, and Piper begins to cry. "Alastair" then tells the friends that they have to leave. "Leo" presents Piper with a notepad and tells her to remember the spell. In the real world, Paige and Phoebe say a spell and find themselves in Piper's dream. It's almost too late; Piper insists that she is not a witch and has no sisters. Alastair has Paige and Phoebe restrained and Piper begins to say the spell. In the underworld, Leo finds Cole, and with him the Source and Piper. Leo orbs about and attacks the demons guarding him. Cole regains consciousness. Leo tries to attack the Source but is repelled. Cole repeatedly throws energy balls at the Source, injuring him and making him break the connection to Piper. Leo lays hands on Piper, entering her dream, and at last convinces her not to give up her powers. Power Usage * Cole / Shimmers / Himself / Manor * Piper / Freezes / Room / Manor * Piper / Unfreezes / Cole / Manor * Piper / Molecular Combustion / Paige's Chair / Manor * "Lamp" / Transmogrification / Alastair / Manor * Alastair / TK / Piper and Phoebe / Manor * Cole / Energy Ball / Alastair / Manor * Alastair / Grows Arm Back / Himself / Manor * Piper / Molecular Combustion / Grandfather Clock / Manor * Cole / Energy Ball / Laundry Basket / Manor * Paige / Orbs / Herself / Manor * Alastair / Shimmers / Himself / Manor * Leo / Heals / Phoebe / Manor * The Source / Flames In / Himself / Manor * The Source / Flaming Shape Shift / Alastair / Oracle's Lair * "Alastair" / Pyrokinesis / Alastair / Oracle's Lair * "Alastair" makes the Oracle appear. * The Oracle uses her crystal ball to see the Present. * Leo / Orbs / Himself / P3 * "Alastair" / Invisibility or perhaps a Chameleon Power / Himself / Alley * Piper / Molecular Combustion or Freeze / "Alastair" / Alley * "Alastair" doesn't blow up. * "Alastair" / Energy Ball / Piper / Alley * "Alastair" / Flames Out / Piper / Alley * "Alastair" projects into Piper's mind. * Cole / Shimmers / Himself / Manor Conservatory * Phoebe / Premonition / Book of Shadows / Manor Conservatory * The Source / TK-Orb / Book of Shadows / Premonition * The Source / Molecular Combustion / Phoebe and Paige / Premonition * Cole / Shimmers / Himself / Manor Conservatory * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor Conservatory * Bounty Hunter / Lightning Bolt / Wall / The Underworld * Cole / Energy Ball / Bounty Hunter / The Underworld * Bounty Hunter / Lightning Bolt / Wall / The Underworld * Leo / Orbs / Himself / The Underworld * Leo / Orbs / Himself / The Underworld * Leo / Orbs / Himself / The Underworld * Bounty Hunter #1 / Lightning Bolt / Bounty Hunter #2 / The Underworld * Cole / Energy Ball / Bounty Hunter # 1 / The Underworld * Cole / Energy Ball / The Source / The Underworld * Cole / Energy Ball / The Source / The Underworld * Cole / Energy Ball / The Source / The Underworld * Cole / Energy Ball / The Source / The Underworld * Cole / Energy Ball / The Source / The Underworld * Cole / Energy Ball / The Source / The Underworld * Cole / Energy Ball / The Source / The Underworld * Cole / Energy Ball / The Source / The Underworld * Cole / Energy Ball / The Source / The Underworld * Cole / Energy Ball / The Source / The Underworld * Cole / Energy Ball / The Source / The Underworld * Cole / Energy Ball / The Source / The Underworld * "Alister" / Flaming Shape Shift / The Source / The Underworld * Cole / Energy Ball / The Oracle / The Underworld * The Source / Flames Out / Himself / The Underworld * Leo / Heal / Piper / The Underworld (it actually brings him into her mind) * Leo / Heal / Piper / Outside Manor * Leo / Orb / Piper / Manor Book of Shadows # The Mind Link spell page exists out of two pages; Mind Link spell and To Break A Mind Link. Spells # Phoebe scrys for the Chameleon Demon # Piper casts the Chameleon Demon Vanquishing Spell. (failed) # Phoebe and Paige cast the To Find a Lost Witch spell for Piper. (failed) # Piper casts the Relinquish Our Powers spell but ends before finishing it. # Phoebe and Paige cast the Mind Link spell. Chameleon Demon Vanquishing Spell :Evil hiding in plain sight, :I use this spell with all my might, :to stop you changing form and shape, :this vanquish seals your fate. Calling Mind Link ::Light five blue candles around for protection. :Life to life :and mind to mind, ::our spirits now ::will intertwine; :We meld our souls ::and journey to, :the one whose thoughts :We wish we knew. :::~Result: Puts Phoebe and Paige in Piper's mind. Evil Beings # Alastair, a Chameleon Demon: Hired by the Source to watch The Charmed Ones and to find Belthazor. Vanquished by the Source because he was discovered by the Charmed Ones. # The Source, has black blood and red hands. # The Oracle, vanquished by Cole. # Bounty Hunter #1, vanquished by Cole. # Bounty Hunter #2, vanquished by Bounty Hunter #1 Grandfather Clock Count # Piper Blows Up the Clock Quotes :Paige: What the hell happened? :Piper: The freakin' furniture just attacked! :Piper: I'm gonna be so happy when I vanquish your sorry ass. :Piper: Of course that would mean we should stop going after all of his demon, which would be fine by me. It would stop all the constant attacks. :Paige: Am I the only one who think she's bumped her head ? :Paige: Got milk? Ooo dont think so. :Piper: LEO! LEOO :Paige: Would you stop with to "Leo Leo" your driving me crazier than I already am. Trivia thumb|300px|right *The title is a reference to the brain drain common phenomenon of talented and educated people from one country leaving to go to another country for better conditions. *The Halliwell Hospital is the Manor, devoid of devoid of antiques and collectibles, and is painted in aqua and beige, traditional colours for mental instituations. The stain glass windows, the wood stained doorframes and mouldings, however, have been left the way they were, because it would take too much time for the set crew to restore them back to the original for the next episode. *Curiously the episode of season 6 of Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Normal Again ''has a very similar plot: "After being poisoned by a demon, Buffy comes to believe that she is confined to a mental hospital, her mother is alive, her parents are still together, and that her life as a Slayer has all been an hallucination for the past six years". *In this episode Cole created the biggest energy ball in the Charmed universe. *This is the last episode of Krista Allen as The Oracle. *This is the last episode of Ben Guillory as The Source. He will be replaced by Peter Woodward in Charmed and Dangerous and Desperate Housewitches. *Paige says ''"What do you say we click our heels and get out of this crazy joint?", ''a reference to the 1939 film, ''"The Wizard of Oz", where Dorothy, the main character, clicked her heels three times in her ruby red slippers in order to go back to her home in Kansas. Curiously Piper will use the ruby red slippers to come back home in Happily Ever After. *Phoebe shakes the nearly empty milk carton at Piper and says "got milk?", a reference to the punchline from The California Dairy Board's hugely successful advertising campaign. The ads focus on an absence of milk and beg a single question: Got Milk? *In this episode Cole whistles to get the sisters attention. This is later used in the season 8 episode Malice in Wonderland where Piper whistles to get the other two to listen when they keep obsessing. *This is the second time Piper has been put into a coma. The first time was in the season 2 episode Awakened. 407